oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Działanie ras w Ariyakku
informacja W świecie Ariakkku znajduje się wiele ras, które istnieją w normalnym świecie, jednak działają inaczej niż w rzeczywistości. Ten artykuł został stworzony, aby sprostować pewne niedociągnięcia, a przy okazji opisać system działania niektórych raz i ich historię. Anioły 'system działania' Zamieszkują niebo, do którego żaden śmiertelnik nie ma prawa wejść. Wbrew pozorom - bardzo wiele łączy je z demonami, jak na przykład posiadanie wcielenia ludzkiego i wcielenia anielskiego (w przypadku demonów - demonicznego), czy też posiadanie własnej rady (rada aniołów), albo fakt, iż potrafią się regenerować. 'wygląd' Anioły w Ariakku charakteryzują się paroma cechami. Wiedz, że jeżeli jakiś anioł ich nie posiada, to najprawdopodobniej aniołem nie jest, albo nie jest stuprocentowym aniołem (nawet jeżeli oficjalnie za anioła jest uważany). W przypadku mieszańców równowaga może się zachwiać, przez co we wcieleniu ludzkim mogą pojawić się cechy wcielenia anielskiego. 'wcielenie ludzkie' Nieróżniące się specjalnie od wcielenia anielskiego, z tą różnicą, że nie posiada charakterystycznych cech. Zazwyczaj oczy i włosy ją jasne, ale nie jest to zasadą. Tak samo jak rysy twarzy - zazwyczaj delikatne. Włosy rosną lekko szybciej niż u zwyczajnych ludzi. 'wcielenie anielskie' Rysy twarzy, włosy, oczy, czy też inne aspekty, które nie wliczają się do cech charakterystycznych są takie same jak we wcieleniu ludzkim. Jest jednak wiele cech, które charakteryzują anioły we wcieleniu anielskich, czyli: * skrzydła (białe, inaczej jest to już upadły anioł. Zazwyczaj są duże, jednak nie jest to zasadą.) * aureola (Czasami schowana) * jasne oczy (w przypadku stuprocentowych aniołów) * jasne włosy (tak samo jak w przypadku oczu) * serduszka w oczach (niekoniecznie bardzo widoczne, czasami jedynie lekko zarysowane) * blada karnacja (Nie jest to reguła, jednak często tak jest) * delikatne rysy twarzy (podobnie) 'ciekawostki' * Zasady aniołów można opisać jednym słowem - strikt ** Przez to też tyle upadłych aniołów w tym świecie, które wcale nie są największym złem świata **Zasady powolutku się zmieniają. **Są istoty (Aria), które mają sposoby aby je obejść **I tak często odpuszczają złamanie zasad ***Oprócz Arii, on za dużo razy to już zrobił. * Ich krew jest w błękitno-srebrnym odcieniu * Zakochują się jedynie raz i prawdziwie **Niekoniecznie z odwzajemnieniem **Rasa nie ma znaczenia. **Często sami sobie się do tego nie przyznają. upadłe Anioły 'system działania' hej! Zaskoczę cię, ale upadłe anioły wcale nie muszą być złe! Powiem może to wprost - spróbuj pójść do łóżka przed ślubem, a już możesz się chwalić czarnymi skrzydełkami. Działają tak jak anioły, jednak nie mają wstępu do nieba. Czasami utrzymują kontakt z rodzicami pomimo tego, że ci pozostali aniołami. Romans ze zwykłymi aniołami surowo zabroniony! Z demonami już inaczej, gdyż tutaj już się pozwala. Nie, upadłe anioły w tym świecie nie są demonami, diabłami, whatever. 'wygląd' Upadłe anioły działają jak anioły. Nie chcę tutaj się bardziej rozpisywać. Jeżeli byli blondynami tylko dlatego, że byli aniołami to tak, zmieni im się kolor włosów. Jeżeli jednak rasa nie miała z tym niczego wspólnego, to ich kolor włosów się nie zmieni. Tyle. 'wcielenie ludzkie' Tak samo jak w przypadku aniołów z tą różnicą, że nie ograniczają się do jasnych oczu, włosów oraz słodkiej i niewinnej twarzyczki. 'wcielenie anielskie' Nie, nazwa się nie zmienia. Wracając, tak jak w przypadku aniołów, upadłe anioły także mają swoje cechy charakterystyczne, którymi są: * skrzydła (Tym razem ciemne, zazwyczaj czarne, albo ciemnoszare i duże) * Złamane serduszka w oczach (Czasami zanikają) * aureola (Nie zawsze, ale ciągle czasami występuje) 'ciekawostki' * Obowiązuje ich ciągle rada aniołów * Ich krew jest taka sama jak krew aniołów, z tym też, że ciemniejsza Demony 'system działania' Nie, nie zamieszkują piekła. W sensie, tak, zamieszkują, tak, tutaj jest piekło, nie, nie mogą trafić tam ludzie. Po prostu nie każdy i dużo rzadziej niż anioły. Wcale nie są już największym złem wszechświata. Wbrew pozorom - bardzo wiele łączy je z aniołami, jak na przykład posiadanie wcielenia ludzkiego i wcielenia demonicznego (w przypadku demonów - anielskiego), czy też posiadanie własnej rady (rada demonów), albo fakt, iż potrafią się regenerować. 'wygląd' Demony w Ariakku charakteryzują się paroma cechami, jednak są dużo więcej swobody jeżeli chodzi o wcielenie ludzkie niż w przypadku aniołów. W przypadku mieszańców równowaga może się zachwiać, przez co we wcieleniu ludzkim mogą pojawić się cechy wcielenia demonicznego. 'wcielenie ludzkie' Nieróżniące się specjalnie od wcielenia demonicznego, z tą różnicą, że nie posiada charakterystycznych cech. Nie ograniczają tego żadne zasady, prócz tych ludzkich. 'wcielenie demoniczne' Rysy twarzy, włosy, czy też inne aspekty, które nie wliczają się do cech charakterystycznych są takie same jak we wcieleniu ludzkim. Jest jednak parę cech, które się różnią, a mianowicie: * skrzydła (Wielkość ani kolor nie ma znaczenia, takie nietoperkowate trochę.) * rogi (wielkość i kolor nie mają znaczenia) * ogon (długa nitka zakończona takim, hm, piorunkiem? o! strzałką! To bardziej pasuje! :D) * czarno-czerwone gałki oczne (czarne białka, czerwone tęczówki) 'ciekawostki' * Zasady demonów są dużo bardziej obkrojone niż zasady aniołów * Ich krew jest w kolorze czarnym * fakt, że ich oczy zmieniają kolor zależy od magii * Personą z mniejszymi skrzydłami czy rogami często się dokucza. * W przypadku niektórych demonów, sukkubów oraz inkubów na końcu ogonka jest serduszko * Ich ogony są na prawdę ostre, ale też wrażliwe * Zakochują się tylko raz i prawdziwie. **Często początkowo nie wierzą w miłość **Rasa nie ma znaczenia **Niekoniecznie, a wręcz zazwyczaj, bez odwzajemnienia niestety ***Zazwyczaj załamują się po odrzuceniu ***Często zmieniają się po takim wydarzeniu w 100%. **W przypadku miłości często zachowują się inaczej Klony 'system działania' Klony opisywane jako rasa? A jakże! Klony to dosłowna kopia oryginału. Nie ma co tutaj się dłużej rozpisywać, więc powiem jak w skrócie to działa. Klony żyją na ogół krócej od oryginału. Ich kolor krwi jest neonowozielony. Klony nie muszą wiedzieć o tym, że są klonami. Czasami robi się klony innych bez ich zgody, a klony numeruje. Wampir System działania wampirów jest wzorowany na tym z simsów czwórki. Dlaczego? Ponieważ autorka często robi swoich ocków w simsach. Wampiry są bardzo podatne na słońce, a te słabsze po prostu się na nim palą. Można tego uniknąć, jeżeli już chodzisz na tym świecie parę(set) lat, jednak i tak kremy z gigantycznym filtrem + poparzenia słoneczne gwarantowane. Muszą żywić się oczywiście krwią, a konkretnie - krwią czerwoną, która jest charakterystyczna dla ludzi, jak i jednak dla zwierzołaków. Tak, krew zwierzęca jest dopuszczana. Są specjalne nocne szkoły dla wampirów. Bogowie Bogowie zasługują sobie chyba na osobny artykuł, ale wypada wspomnieć o nich tutaj. Nikt o nich nie wie, chociaż ludzie ich wyznają i budują im świątynie. Sama elita istot z Ariakku nie wie, że są, albo raczej czym są. Mają własną hierarchię, czy czymś w tym rodzaju. W skrócie - boską radę, coś na wzór tej anielskiej i demonicznej, a także boską akademię. Boska kadencja trwa przez 10 tysięcy lat, a po jej zakończeniu wracasz do postaci w której byłeś poprzednio. Kontakt z poprzednimi bogami, a także uczniami jest surowo zabroniony. Bogiem się nie rodzisz, a zostajesz poprzez naznaczenie polegające na wymieszaniu krwi. Bogowie nie są także zdolni do odczuwania miłości romantycznej, jeżeli nie odczuwali jej przed staniem się bogiem. Jeżeli ludzie przestaną wierzyć w boga ten umiera. Więcej w przyszłym artykule. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku